First Meeting: Whoa
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: AU Nathan Seville timeline and featuring Legion262's OC Stellaluna  from Travelers of Time II: Chipmunk Adventures . Based in AATC 2 Squeekquel. Read and Review if you want, and check out Legion262's stories too.


**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back again and I got a friend with me, the lovely miss Stellaluna (if you don't know her, go check out Legion262's fan-fictions…now!). This is basically gonna be a story to get Stella introduced into the Nathan Seville timeline (and in turn, introduced to Nathan Seville). We're also going back in time a bit here, to when the Chipettes and the Chipmunks first met in AATC 2, and we're also going to assume that Nathan Seville has been with them at that time too. So…yeah it's an AU.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios. The character of Stellaluna belongs to author Legion262 and the English language belongs to…whoever in history first spoke English.

* * *

><p><strong>First Meeting: Whoa…<strong>

"Good luck with the talent show guys, can't wait for it," some girl said, as Alvin and his three brothers walked down the hall, "You know Alvin, we should be practicing for the show, it's not that far off," Simon said, causing Alvin to scoff slightly. "Oh relax guys, I mean who's going to beat singing chipmunks?" Alvin asked, getting a bump in the head from his older flying fox brother, "And don't forget your security gaur…" Nathan's statement trailed off and a dazed look came to his face, causing the chipmunks to look toward where he was staring, coming face to face with three of the hottest girls they had seen, and also another bat, obviously the center of Nathan's attention, she was wearing an olive-green sash that covered her chest, and her fur was a rich brown color, "Whoa." Nathan said, as the female bat looked up and saw him, her brown eyes meeting his dark eyes and causing him to panic, wrapping himself up in his wings like a cocoon.

"I think Theodore was looking at me!" Eleanor said happily, as she walked with her sisters "Simon's absolutely dreamy," Jeanette said, causing Brittany to sigh, "I know girls, but you heard Ian, we can't trust them," she said, as the brown bat sighed, "Brittany, you're such a killjoy," she stated, a dreamy look on her face as she walked to class, something she usually didn't do.

A little while later, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were in gym together (although the boys were playing dodge ball, and the girls were in the locker room preparing for cheer-leading practice). "Why do you think the Chipmunks fired Ian?" Eleanor asked, getting a scoff from Brittany, "Because they're jerks sis, I mean did you hear those lies Alvin was telling me? 'The only thing he ever did for us was stuff us into a cage,' I can't see that happening to us or them." Brittany stated unaware of the bat roosted above them. "Well, we do owe it to the Chipmunks for us to be here with Ian in the first place," Jeanette said, causing Stellaluna to become confused 'Owe it to them? What is she talking about?' she thought, no sooner her mental question being answered.

"Yeah Brittany, if it weren't for them inspiring us, we wouldn't have started singing at all." Eleanor added, causing Stellaluna's eyes to bulge wider than flashlight lenses. "WHAT!" she shouted, dropping down to face her three sisters, all of whom jumped in surprise by her presence at the moment (Jeanette especially looked like she was going to faint again). "Stella? What are-" "SAVE IT! What did you mean by them being your 'Inspiration' to start singing? You told me that…" Stellaluna couldn't finish her statement, too angry to think straight and instead she flew off, ignoring the pleading and apologetic voices of her sisters.

As Stellaluna flew away from the locker room area of the gym, she couldn't help feeling absolutely betrayed, and by her very own sisters of all people. 'How dare they not tell me about this,' she thought, flying out the locker room door and into the still active gym (dodge ball still being played). As she was fuming about her recent discovery concerning the 'Inspiration' for the Chipettes, she was unaware of a misfired dodge ball, heading straight for her at a dangerously fast speed. It was at this moment that Nathan (who was hanging from the gym rafters for obvious reasons) noticed the ball, and without thinking dropped down and flew as fast as he could without getting hit by any of the flying projectiles.

"WATCH OUT!" Nathan shouted, causing Stellaluna to glance over and see the ball heading toward her, gasping as it approached too quickly to be avoided 'Great, I'm going to die by dodge ball impact,' Stellaluna thought to herself, wishing she could use her powers to just blow the ball away, but knowing that doing so would probably get everyone's attention. The next thing that happened went almost went by in slow motion, the ball was just a foot away from Stellaluna and still approaching fast, when an orange and black mass slammed into her, effectively knocking the brown bat and itself out of the way. The ball sailed over them, just barely missing Stellaluna's wingtip, and bounced off the other wall causing it to be deflected away from them (humorously bouncing off the back of some jock's head). As they we're falling, someone must've noticed them, 'cause just as the floor was approaching a random chair cushion was placed on the floor, amazingly in perfect aim with the two falling objects, giving them a soft landing. It was at this point that everything went back to normal speed for Stellaluna, and although she had been through worse before, she couldn't help breathing rapidly at the slight adrenalin rush she just experienced. The breathing was followed by a gasp when she turned to see who had saved her, the hero being none other than Nathan Seville himself, and up close he was a lot bigger than she was, about the five inches taller than herself.

"You okay miss?" Nathan asked, his voice containing a slight African accent, causing Stellaluna to blush enough to be seen through her facial fur and giggle dreamily "I am now," she replied, as Nathan held out his large three fingered hand for her, which Stellaluna took hold of and got up with his help. For a little while the two bats stared intently into each others eyes, slowly leaning inward when a certain female voice was heard. "HEY, back away from my sister you big brute!" Brittany screamed, attempting to block Nathan from Stellaluna, which she quickly realized wasn't really the greatest idea she ever had.

No sooner had Brittany placed herself between Nathan and Stellaluna had he started growling, what fur was showing puffing out and his wings extended to their full one meter wingspan, the membranes pumping with blood and turning red in the light, a bluff to make himself appear bigger and scarier than he really was. This show Nathan was putting on was getting mixed reactions, to Brittany's now widened blue eyes, it appeared as though Nathan had become possessed, just about ready to try and take a bite out of her if she didn't move, and yet she was frozen in place in fear that he would attack if she moved. The opposite could be said about Stellaluna, who found the display very cute and funny, but since he was directing this toward her sister she decided to be the voice of reason and stepped over Brittany and blocked her from Nathan's line of sight.

"Okay, we may all technically be animals, but that doesn't mean we have to act like that," Stellaluna said, causing Nathan to literally stop his act, leaving Brittany to let out a huge sigh in relief. "Sorry about that, I'm still trying to get my instincts under control." Nathan said, his apology having the opposite reaction to be expected from the pink clad Chipette. "Sorry! You're lucky I don't have my manager press charges you wild animal!" Brittany screamed, the words echoing throughout the whole gym, causing Nathan's right eye to start twitching, "Wild animal?" he asked, causing Stellaluna to roll her eyes and take Nathan's face into her claws, giving him a full mouth kiss on the lips. The next thing that happened was a surprise to everyone, Nathan cooled down instantaneously and practically fainted from the contact.

When Stellaluna pulled away from the kiss, she couldn't help but giggle at the look on Nathan's face, "Wow…" was all he said before he flew up into the air and started doing loop-da-loops in the air, causing Brittany to give her sister a look between disbelief and jealousy (not over Nathan but over the fact that Stellaluna got her guy first). All the while this was happening Alvin and his brothers had been watching, and let's just say Alvin wasn't too impressed that Nathan had gotten a girl before him, "Lucky little flying-" "Alvin, you sure you want to finish that sentence?" Simon asked, effectively cutting Alvin off and leaving him to grumble to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>After School (Nathan)…<strong>

Toby was late picking up the chipmunks again, but when he did arrive, Nathan said something that surprised them all, "Um, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you later." Nathan stated, causing Alvin to give him a confused look, "Okay where's the real Nathan and what have you done with him?" he asked, getting a glare in response, "Haha Alvin, you should become a comedian," Nathan replied, getting a relieved sigh from his brother, "Okay, you had me worried there, I thought you said you were going to-" "Stay behind? Yeah I did say that, and not to sound rude but this isn't negotiable," Nathan stated, not waiting for a response as he flew off toward a tree in the courtyard, landing next to the obvious silhouette of that girl bat he had saved earlier that day.

* * *

><p><strong>After School (Stellaluna)…<strong>

"Come on girls, Ian's waiting for us out front!" Brittany said, as Jeanette and Eleanor rushed off to follow her, only to stop soon when they noticed that Stellaluna wasn't following them. "Stella? Are you coming or what?" Eleanor asked, getting a shake of the bat's head in response, "No I…I think I'll stay here for a little while, I have a date with the security guard," Stellaluna replied, no sooner flying into the air and toward a tree in the courtyard, followed shortly after by Nathan Seville, causing Brittany to growl to herself as she and her two Chipette sisters jumped into Ian's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the love…bats?<strong>

Nathan was hanging upside-down in the tree with Stellaluna, the two just happy to have some time alone. "Thanks for saving me," Stellaluna said, getting a nod from Nathan, "No problem, I mean I couldn't let such a pretty young bat get hurt on her first day now could I?" Nathan replied, getting a giggle from the brown bat. The next few hours went by relatively quick, causing Nathan to start shivering a bit from the cold, "Look at the time, I think we both should be heading home miss…" Nathan trailed off a bit, getting a smile from Stellaluna, "Stellaluna, my name's Stellaluna." She said, as Nathan sighed dreamily, "I'm Nathan, and it's been a pleasure meeting you Stellaluna," he replied, dropping from his spot on the branch and flying off, leaving Stellaluna to sigh in a love struck manner.

* * *

><p>When Nathan got home the lights were all out, so to say he was surprised to find Toby still awake in the kitchen, without any form of video game in his hands at all was a bit of an understatement, "Nathan, what kept you so long?" Toby asked, getting a sigh in response "The most beautiful girl I think I've ever met Toby," the bat replied, his temporary guardian blinking a couple times. "You mean the bat you were with when I picked up the kids?" Toby asked, getting an annoyed look from Nathan, "Gee I don't know, of course it was her in the tree with me!" Nathan replied, the sarcasm in his voice making Toby chuckle, "Okay, no need to bite my head off…which reminds me," at this moment, Toby went to the fridge and took out a bowl of fruits, setting it on the table before Nathan, "Your supper, Simon told me you liked fruits so I made a fruit salad for you," Toby finished, as Nathan started eating it immediately.<p>

After he was finished eating, Nathan took a quick steam bath (basically turning the shower on and letting the bathroom fill with steam) then got ready for bed, requiring Toby to hold out the orange pajama shirt and slip it over Nathan's wings (a delicate act that surprisingly enough Toby didn't mess up), then he flew off to his and his brother's shared bedroom, his extremely dextrous feet clasping onto the ceiling roost Dave had installed after the bat decided to stay with them. Just as Nathan was about to fall asleep he heard something to his left, causing him to look toward the sound and find his brothers standing on the bed Nathan had used before the roost had been put up. "Sooo…How did it go with miss 'Chica Caliente' bro?" Alvin asked, causing Nathan to groan to himself and wrap his wings around his head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ian's apartment, Stellaluna had just gotten back when the light in the kitchen came on, none other than Ian Hawke himself standing by the switch, "Hey there Stella, where have you been all this time?" he asked, gently picking the brown bat up and walking to the table, setting her down on it (in turn causing a slight shudder to go through her from memories of the French chef). "Nothing, I just-" "Please Stella, if you're going to lie to me, at least make it convincing. I already know you were with the chipmunk's batty security guard," Ian said, cutting Stellaluna off and effectively causing a semi frightened reaction in her. "Now, I have a little favor to ask of you…" Ian said, a sly grin forming on his smug face.<p>

"…and that's my plan, you understand?" Ian asked, as Stellaluna glared up at the JETT Records CEO, "I…I can't Ian," Stellaluna replied, causing him to grab her by the feet and hold her upside-down close to his face, "Well fine then, I happen to know this great place down the street that specializes in a delicious bat stew, care to take a little visit?" Ian spat, causing Stellaluna to glare back at him. After she 'agreed' to follow Ian's plan, Stellaluna flew into the room where her sisters slept, glad to find them still in their beds. "Girls, wake up, we're getting out of here now!" Stella whispered, as her three sisters slowly woke up.

"What are you talking about Stella? We have the talent show tomorrow," Brittany said, yawning from being woken up, "It's Ian, the guys were right about him!" Stellaluna replied, causing Jeanette to gasp, "Are you sure?" she asked, as Stellaluna shuddered slightly "Positive, he wanted me to lure Nathan away from his post so he could put rat poison on their performance outfits!" she replied, causing all the girls to gasp, then they all heard laughter at the door, followed by the Chipettes and Stellaluna being forced into stage outfits (glittery silver dresses for Jeanette and Eleanor, a glittery silver and gold dress for Brittany, and a specially tailored 'Little Black Dress' for Stellaluna), the finishing touch being the four of them getting stuffed into a cage.

"Tsk, Tsk, and here I thought you girls wanted to be stars." Ian said, the smugness overflowing in his voice, "And Stella, if you hadn't been so keen on telling the Chipettes what I was planning, you would've noticed the security camera in the corner of the room." Ian added, pointing to a black dome on the ceiling, 'Well, he does have a point there,' Stellaluna thought, as she whispered something to her sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Seville's…<strong>

It was around 1:00 AM when the phone went off, of course it woke everyone (including Toby, for a change) but Alvin managed to answer it, not even trying to hold back a yawn before he spoke, "Hi, you have reached-" "Alvin, it's me Brittany, we're in trouble!" Brittany said from the other end, causing everyone to instantly wake up (in his previously sleepy state, Alvin had hit the speaker phone button by mistake). "WHAT!" everyone shouted, getting a bunch of panicked shushing, "Quiet, Ian doesn't know we're using his phone and he's the one driving!" Jeanette whispered, getting a hushed apology from the guys.

"Come on, what's with the traffic in this place?" Ian shouted, honking the car horn and cursing at the other drivers. "Where are they?" Nathan asked, getting confused stares from everyone, "What?" Toby asked, as Alvin (of all people) quickly caught on, taking the phone over to Nathan, "Girls, where are you, like which street is Ian stuck on?" Alvin asked, Jeanette explaining the location to the two guys.

"Alvin, you sure you know what you're doing?" Simon asked, as he handed his brother the football helmet he got from school, "I'm positive, me and Nathan here will patrol the skies while you go to the police and convince them to set up a road block," Alvin replied, hanging onto his older brother's back, "Alright, good luck out there and be careful," Toby said, no sooner Alvin and Nathan taking off into the air, the chipmunk shouting an exhilarated 'Yee-haw!' as the others got into Toby's car.

* * *

><p>"This is unbelievable, the very night I need to execute my plan and I get stuck in backed up traffic!" Ian shouted, as the girls tried to open the cage door so they could escape. 'Okay, if there was ever a greater time for using my powers…' Stellaluna thought, as she focused on the lock of the cage door, eventually making it open in such a way that looked like Brittany had done it. Just as they got the cage open, the traffic started clearing up, but it still wasn't clear enough for Ian to advance more than a couple of inches at a time, plenty of time for Nathan and Alvin to spot Ian's car from above (not too hard to do when it has a big picture of Ian's face on the roof). "There they are Nathan, do your thing man!" Alvin shouted, as he held on for dear life. Nathan then did something usually restricted to birds of prey, he started going downward and pulled his wings in against his sides, going faster and faster toward the car's sunroof.<p>

Just as Ian was about to pull out into the now clear lane, he heard a loud crashing sound. "What the heck!" he yelled, pulling off to the side of the road and looking into the back seat, coming face to face with one majorly ticked off Flying Fox. "Uh oh," was all Ian got to say before Nathan latched himself to the human's face and head, biting and scratching like crazy, all the while the Chipettes and Alvin escaped out the now smashed sunroof with Stellaluna. About an hour later, the police arrived on sight, just as Ian climbed out of his car (through the sunroof) and ran toward the police officers, dropping to his knees in a pathetic way. "SWEET JESUS PLEASE TAKE ME TO JAIL!" the former CEO begged, just as Nathan flew out of the sunroof, purposely swooping close to the wounded man and causing him to scream in terror, but rather than taking up the attack again, he dropped a small folded up piece of paper into the police chief's hand. When the chief unfolded the paper and read what was written on it, he glared at the scratched and bitten man before him and took out a set of hand cuffs, "Mr. Ian Hawke, you are hereby placed under arrest for the combined acts of kidnapping and attempted murder, anything you say right now can and will be used against you in a court of law-" "Oh thank you officer!" Ian said, turning and placing his hands behind his back, "Can we please do this faster, that crazy bat could come back at any moment!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day…<strong>

After arriving home, the Chipettes and Stellaluna thanked their saviors, and Brittany had even gone so far as to plant a huge kiss on Alvin's lips. The phone rang and Toby answered it, "Seville residence," he said, getting a laugh in response, "I know that, open the door Toby, I'm home now." Dave's voice said through the phone, causing Toby to hang it up and rush to the door, opening it to reveal a much better off Dave, though he still had a cast on his left foot. After Dave had been introduced to the Chipettes and Stellaluna, the guys all asked the same thing, "Can they stay here with us Dave?" they asked together, practically synchronized causing Dave to smile, "I don't see why not?" he replied, no sooner being bombarded by all eight of his children.

That night, Toby decided to stay over for one last night, mainly to help Dave if he needed it, and everyone was in a set of pajamas and in their own bunk beds, with Stellaluna sharing Nathan's ceiling roost. "Goodnight kids," Dave said, causing everyone to tell their counterparts the same thing, then Dave turned off the lights. Before Dave could turn to leave, the light came back on, causing everyone to turn toward Alvin by the second switch, "But I'm not tired yet," the red clad chipmunk said, causing Dave to flip his switch and shut out the lights, "Goodnight Alvin," he said, no sooner the lights coming back on.

"Not tired," Alvin said, a cheeky grin on his furry face, as Dave once again turned the lights out, not even getting to say anything before they came back on again, "Still not tired," Alvin said, causing Dave to walk toward him, only to slip on a misplaced mini skateboard, hitting the floor hard, and in turn causing everyone including Alvin to wince.

"You know what? I suddenly feel really tired now, good night Dave!" Alvin said, turning out the lights and quickly climbing to his bunk.

"ALLLLLLLLVIIIIIIIIN!" Dave shouted, causing Toby to come in and help him up and take him back to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

Good Lord, that has to be the longest story I have ever written, and once again, thanks Legion262 for lending me Stellaluna for this fic, I hope you like it, and I look forward to seeing Nathan in your "Travelers of Time II: Chipmunk Adventures" fic.

As always, leave a review if you like, and go check out Legion262's fan-fictions as well if you want.


End file.
